Piece By Piece
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: Moments in the Charmed universe set at the end of each episode as the credits roll. Drabbles.
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed.**

**Something Wicca This Way Comes **

_Just after Prue closed the door,_

"Ooo look at Prue all getting into her new powers." Phoebe teased as she watched the door swing close. Prue send her a mischievous smile that Phoebe had not seen on her sister for a long time.

"Well it's use it or lose it Phoebe." She retorted before walking smiling into the kitchen.

"I think Andy had a good effect on her." Piper whispered gleefully to Phoebe.

"I heard that!" Prue's voice floated in from the kitchen.

**Review please! **


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin

**I was going to post this like a week after the first chapter but then exams and going on holiday got in the way. Sorry! Updates will be quicker. **

**I've Got You Under My Skin**

_Right after they toasted the Power of Three.._

"What were you saying about the old couple losing their house?" Prue asked Phoebe who explained,

"There was an old couple near the lottery stand and they were going on about how the lottery could help save their house, so when I got a premonition about the winning numbers I just happened to let it slip."

"That was a good thing." Prue said in surprised tone.

"Always with the shocked tone. At least someone benefitted from this premonitions." Phoebe retorted with a grin but then something caught her eye. "Gotta go, there's a really cute guy over there and he's checking me out!" After she had made a beeline for the guy, Piper commented to Prue,

"It's funny how some things never change."

**Hope you like. **


	3. Thank You For Not Morphing

**I am so sorry this is really, really late. It won't be this late again, I just need to get my exams out of the way. **

**Thank You For Not Morphing**

_Right after it cuts out of them watching the video..._

"I miss that," Piper suddenly said after the video drew to a close.

"What? Being a family? Having normal lives?" Prue asked as Phoebe blinked rapidly.

"I miss being so young, so innocent that you believe that nothing could go wrong. Where mommies and daddies didn't die or leave, they were just constant," Piper answered, trying to explain the aching nostalgia in her chest. But it seems her sisters understood her.

"I know Piper. I miss it too," Prue commented and Phoebe added,

"Me too." Before sniffing several times. "Oh my God Leo!" She hurriedly stood up from the armchair and hurried off to find the handyman.

**Enjoy. **


	4. Dead Man Dating

**Dead Man Dating**

_After Andy's and Prue's eyes meet across the room..._

"Excuse me I have someone to kiss," Prue muttered before heading over to Andy.

"Do you think she meant to say kiss?" Phoebe asked Piper quietly.

"Nope but remind me to tease her about it later," she answered and Phoebe smiled.

"Will do. Now I have to go do the meet and greet of Prue's friends." She turned to a nearby woman. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Prue's sister. How do you know Prue?" The woman smiled back at her.

"I'm Sandra. I'm a friend of Prue's from the museum. I was so disappointed to hear that she got fired like that." Phoebe bristled slightly but kept her casual air.

"Actually she quit. Apparently Roger was taking credit for her work and Prue felt that her talents could be put to more use somewhere else." Sandra frowned.

"Roger never mentioned that," she muttered as she walked away and Phoebe cackled quietly to herself.

"I feel like I'm going to enjoy this," she said as she searched for someone else to set straight.

**Enjoy and sorry for the lateness. **


	5. Dream Sorcerer

**Dream Sorcerer**

_Right after Piper and Phoebe left Prue and Andy in the hospital room..._

"So how you're feeling?" Andy asked softly. Prue sighed jokingly.

"Well the injuries are doing great, my state of mind; not so good." Prue answered with a smile.

"Why? What's wrong with your state of mind?"

"I am so bored in this hospital bed, I feel like should be doing something." Prue ranted frustrated. Andy held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Calm down Prue, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest once in a while." Prue stared at Andy. "What?" He asked, self-consciously.

"That's almost exactly what Phoebe just said." Prue answered dazedly. Andy smiled.

"Ah great minds think alike." He said in a faux wise voice as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

**Enjoy! **


End file.
